Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Simply Marina
Summary: Cuz it's a love-hate relationship, you say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me. "Shut Up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi.  Jaggie Oneshot .


_You're too loud, I'm so hyper.  
On paper we're a disaster.  
And I'm driving you crazy,  
it's my little game._

It was a busy Monday morning in the National Museum Complex. Henry, Jasper and I had stayed up late uncovering a ruby that had been stolen from the Smithson for over a year, and it suddenly, and ominously, showed up on the window Henry always used to climb out onto the roof. Currently, we were practically jogging to get to the Museum entrance.

"C'mon, we gotta get this ruby back to the Smithson before it closes," Jasper said loudly.

A few passing citizens gave us strange looks, while others tried peeking over our shoulders.

"Jasper, we need to be quiet! I think the normal public wouldn't want a bunch on sophomores talking about theft!" Henry whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Was his response, "whatever."

"No time for slacking," I stated matter-of-factly, "We've already lost three precious minutes."

The boys quickened their paces, yet Maggie still was striding quicker than them.

"Maggie, calm down," Henry added, "people are looking at you because you're walking too fast!"

_I push you, and you push back.  
Two opposites so alike that,  
everyday's a roller coaster.  
I'm a bump you'll never get over._

We still had our little squabbles everyday about stupid things. Jasper and I wouldn't be different from other lovesick students if we didn't. But no matter what, he never got over me. Almost every day Jasper tells me that I'm his one and only, and I am perfect. I think it was and is a little over the top, but I always tell him the same.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship,  
you say you can't handle it.  
But there's no way to stop this now,  
so shut up and kiss me._

While studying for my Algebra final one night, my phone rang from the corner of my bed. I picked up, and he was on the other line, saying "We need to talk, now."

Jasper and I met at the park, near a peaceful fountain. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"I don't think I can handle our 'just friends' relationship anymore. I like you; do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Really? I was so sure you were going to say no, not that I wanted you to say that. Of course, if you did say no, that would have been a really awkward scenario-" He rambled.

I leaned over to his ear and whispered "Shut up and kiss me."

I closed my eyes as a sweet taste entered my world. Jasper had kissed me.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits.  
But you're just (just) so (so) full of it.  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth.  
Shut up and kiss me._

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up,  
I tell you how much I'm in love.  
I'm laughing and you get mad.  
It's my little game.

A week from when we hooked up, I decided to call Jasper. We talked about school, Henry, marching band, and argued about the Big Bang theory. In the middle of the heated debate, I changed topic, using my method to win.

"I like you way too much," I said.

"You just changed the topic `cause you knew I was winning," He explained knowingly. I laughed, thinking about how well he knew me and my tactics.

"Maggie, you can't just cheat on debates! That's not what a real orator would do," He said, with a hint of anger in his voice. He was also trying really hard not to laugh, I could tell, just because I knew him the way I did.

_Go ahead now, admit it.  
You like your world with me in it.  
Like a record, it's broken.  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over._

I think the trouble with Jasper is that he refuses to admit to himself that he likes being my boyfriend, because of the academically competitive part of him. I wasn't worried about though, because I knew he'd get over it. I had no idea when, though.

__

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship,  
you say you can't handle it.  
But there's no way to stop this now,  
so shut up and kiss me.

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits.  
But you're just (just) so (so) full of it.  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth.  
Shut up and kiss me.

Our first real fight was after a month after he had asked me out. I was sitting in the shotgun of his smart car, and he halted to a stop right in front of my house.

"Maggie, I don't think I can do this," Jasper said. Tonight he was meeting my parents.

"So I wasted and entire day cleaning the house, cooking, and making sure everything was perfect for nothing?" I asked.

"No, I just think this was planned a little unfairly. I mean, I never got a say in when this would happen-"

"So you want to do this on another night?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes."

"What am I suppose to tell my parents?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Tell them that I had some important business to attend to or something."

"Like what? They're going to ask if you're seeing another girl," I responded.

"Why would they do that? Obviously, if a guy is cheating, he's not going to tell either girl about it," he stated.

"So you are cheating," I said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Of course I'm not! Why are you even bringing this up?" He said, starting to get angry.

"Because I can't trust you!" I shouted.

"If you can't trust me, maybe we should just call it quits for awhile," He shouted back.

"That's fine with me," I respond. I grabbed my bag and slammed the car door behind me, trying to blink my tears away.

__

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh,  
[and] the riffs on my guitar.  
The way we fight, we make up fast.  
Oooooh yeah …

The day after we broke up, I decided to visit the old pond where he had asked me out. I know it was probably not the best idea, but I missed his laugh, his school, and our little fights about nothing. From behind I saw two figures sitting on the bench. When I walked by, I realized that it was Jasper and another girl. She was (I hate to say it) really pretty, with light brown and blonde streaked hair and hazel eyes. I broke into a run. I couldn't face him again. I thought this would be like our old fights, how we'd make up in minutes and he'd tell me what he'd miss if we really did break up.

__

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship,  
you say you (you) can (can) handle it.  
But there's no way to stop this now.  
So shut up and kiss me.

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits.  
But you're just so freakin' full of it.  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth.  
Shut up and kiss me.  
…

The best way to avoid a bad ex-boyfriend situation is to completely not see him. I asked boss if I could change shifts for the Museum so I wouldn't have to see him during work. When I was walking (I needed some air), the pretty girl I saw with Jasper approached me.

"Hey, you're Maggie, right?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah," I responded, no too thrilled to be talking to his girlfriend. A pang of sorrow hit my heart when I said that word.

"I'm Helena," She greeted, holding her hand out to shake. I reluctantly reached my hand out and responded. "Your Jasper's old girlfriend?" She asked.

I nodded my head and looked at my old beat-up converse.

"He really does love you, you know," She commented. I looked up at her and questioned.

"I hate to ask this, and sorry if it sounds rude but; why are you telling me this? Aren't you Jasper's girlfriend?"

Helena laughed and smiled. "I'm his cousin."

"Oh. Sorry about the awkward moment there," I said.

"It's fine. I actually have to go return a library book so I'll see you around."

"Yeah, nice meeting you," I responded, and smiled.

She laughed and smiled. "Likewise. Oh, by the way Jasper is coming so you might wanna talk to him," She said. And like a cheetah, Helena took off.

Jasper walked towards me and looked at me, straight in the eyes.

"Hey," He said, looking at the pavement.

"Hi… Listen, I gotta go, so I'll see `round school or something…" I trailed off. I furiously started walking as fast as I could, which unfortunately (thanks to my short legs) wasn't that fast.

"Maggie, wait!" He called from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I… I love you," He blurted out. An inaudible gasp escaped my lips.

"No you don't," I said bitterly, back still facing him.

"Yes, I do," He tried again, longing filling his voice.

"Prove it," I said. "Prove it that you love me!" I shouted. I whipped around to see his response.

He started to lean in towards me. My eyes widened as sweet, soft lips pressed against my own. My heart tried to do jumping jacks and I kissed him back. I could feel the intensity and sparks flying everywhere. After a few moments he pulled away from me, leaving the cold breeze to blow only my face.

"Does that prove it?" He asked, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, kind of," I answered a smile of my own bursting to spread onto my face.

He walked me to the pond, the same one that I kept seeing over the past few days. The bench was the same, old, withered, and sentimental.

He told me how much he missed me, how much he wanted to lift me up and twirl me around whenever he saw me. I told him how I thought he was dating Helena.

"I would and will never ever cheat on you, Maggie," Jasper explained. "You're too good for me."

"You're too sappy," I noted, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's the truth and nothing but," He said.

…


End file.
